DreamDancer
by Baying-for-the-Moon
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn! Trust Collin to imprint on a werewolves best friend...Collin x O.C. EmbryxO.C. LeahxO.C. Everyone else normal. Not much about Renesmee/Nessie. Previously titled Alone Among Wolves
1. Rose

**Alrighty guys, as you have probably read by the summary, this is a Collin imprint story, there aren't enough of those are there? Anyway, this (i think) could be a great story! Although this could be a one-shot! Please review and tell me if you think I should continue, otherwise, I'll just leave the one-shot! **

**Lots of love, and happy reading!**

**Baying-for-the-Moon**

**Oh, and if anyone knows Collin's real last name, please tell me! makes cute puppy dog face you can't resist**

**Oh and just to clear a few things up, Jared and Kim are engaged, as are Paul and Rebecca. Sam and Emily have a beautiful baby girl named Hope. And it's a year after breaking dawn left off. Sorry, but the ages might be slightly off. Anyway, enjoy! **

**_Pack thoughts_**

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Hey! Watch out!" Collin glanced up from his breakfast-which is surprising enough, considering how werewolves love to eat- only to see a football coming right at his face. Now, instead of just catching it like the smart little werewolf he is, he, ahem, well...he fell of the porch. This, of course, caused the whole front yard-where he had made the mistake of eating breakfast- breakout into loud gaffs.

_This is what happens when your dumb, and just have to eat breakfast outside, where four, stupid, __teenage, werewolves are playing football. Great going Collin..._

Collin glanced around the yard. Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jake (the ones playing football), were laughing loudest of all. The only ones who tried to contain their laughter, were Emily and Kim, who were sitting on the wicker swing the hung from chains attached to the porch. They weren't succeeding very well, though they did give him a sympathetic look. Even Sam, the mighty alpha, was laughing quietly, though he was also shaking his head, so who even knew what he was thinking.

Collin calmly stood up, grabbed the football, and through it as hard as he could into the facial area of his four fellow werewolves. It (quite accurately) hit Paul square in the nose. Blood dripped from his nose, and it looked slightly crooked. He grabbed the nose, and yanked it back in place. It made a loud cracking noise, which Kim and Emily winced to. Sadly, as we all know, Paul has a bit of a temper. This tiny detail, of course, caused Paul to get quite angry, and Phase.

_Oh, shit! I'm dead!_

Collin took one look at the angry werewolf, and quickly phased.

_**Your dead, you little useless piece of shit!**_ Paul growled, leaping at Collin. Collin quickly darted away.

_**Language, language, dear brother! What if one of the children had been around.**_Collin scolded, still dodging while Paul continued to attack. Jacob, Embry, and Quil all found this highly amusing, though Sam looked as if he was about to break them up. Seeing no one was getting hurt, though, he let them be for the moment.

**_Do I look like I care? _**Paul asked, looking for an opening to attack.

_**You should! They hear it enough as it is! Their teachers, not to mention parents, probably wonder where the poor innocent little sixth graders even learn that vile language.**_ Paul growled as Collin once again darted out of his reach.

_**Since when are sixth graders innocent? Besides, the youngest is in seventh grade. **_Paul retorted. He was begining to get frustrated. Neither had a scratch on them yet.

_**Today's the first day of school. It hardly counts. Plus, they're still only twelve.**_

_**One's twelve, the rest are thirteen.**_ Paul, finally calming down (as much as Paul can anyway), got bored with the game, and phased back, but not before one last threat.

**_Next time we phase, your dead._**

_**Oh, joy!**_ Collin snorted.

"So, what was it this time?" Collin glanced up to see Rose Athera asking.

Rose Athera was one of the five younger ones previously mentioned to phase early. She had long, curly, blue streaked, brown hair, and chocolate eyes. She was only fourteen. Granted that was only a year younger than Collin and Brady, but she was the oldest to phase. Let me tell you, it was a shock! Especially considering she was a girl. Now, not only did they have one odity, but two!

Leah was thrilled, and had even started to be a little nicer. Apparently she had always wanted a little sister, and Rose was fast becoming one. Something that made it even better, though, Embry imprinted on her. Of course Quil, her older- and apparently over-protective-cousin wasn't too happy about that last bit.

Rose (obviously) had also imprinted on Embry. At least that cleared up the suspicion of Embry being Quil's brother. She was trilled to have her 'happily ever after' as she put it. She was fast becoming the light of the pack. She was very cheery, though most didn't guess it from her skater or punk style.

Those who had also joined the pack, were Rolf Young, Claire's older cousin (though he wasn't related to Emily), Kyle Wolfe (the pack got a kick out of that one), Josh Athera (Rose's younger brother), Johnny Clearwater (also Seth and Leah's cousin), and Luke Kaylor.

Funnily enough Luke had imprinted on Leah. He was only thirteen while Leah was twenty. Thank god they were still at the best friend stage. They could have had some problems other wise.

Though Leah wasn't too happy about the additions from her family. "Do we have some kind of hyped up werewolf jene?" She had asked when her cousins first phased. Now, apparently she felt she had three people to protect, not to mention her young imprint.

"Collin hit Paul in the face with a football," Embry answered her, walking over, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Quil following Embery close behind, glaring the whole way. Quil wasn't particularly...happy...that Embry had imprinted on his baby cousin. Since Quil didn't have any sibilings, he considered Rose his baby sister. When Rose first phased, and they imprinted on each other...well...let's just say Embry has a scar.

Jared, who had just walked from the house, asked, "How'd they manage that one?" Jared sat down next to Kim and pulled her close, "Oh, and dude, chill, you can read his mind." Jared pointed this last bit at Quil.

_No joke..._

Quil turned away grumbling. "I'm still going to beat him up if he touches her before she's sixteen." Rose, who surprisingly hadn't grown that much when she transformed, and was only about 5"5', disentangled herself from Embry, walked over to Quil, and punched him hard in the arm.

"Who are you to say?" Rose asked glaring. Quil ignored her. He just rubbed his arm. No matter how small Rose was, she was still a werewolf, and her punches hurt. Something she got a kick out of. Making 6'4" werewolves cringe was hilariously funny to her.

"Well, someone," Here Embry looked sheepish, "Threw the football, and it almost hit Collin in the face. He chucked it back, and it hit our anger managment nut-case over there," Quil answered pointing at Paul, who once again looked murderous.

Emily interrupted their little spat by gasping very loudly. With their super werewolf freakishly strong senses, everyone heard her. Sam looked frantic, hovering over her nervously until she threw him a calming look. "It's eight, school starts in fifteen minutes, you can't be late for your first day of school," Emily smiled.

_Oh, joy! School! _

Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, Paul,and Jake didn't look too worried. It was their senior year, they could get away with being late. Collin, still a sophmore, quickly ran inside to grab his backpack and shirt. He -like most the werewolves- didn't wear shirts if they didn't have to.

Rose whooped. "I'm finally in high school!" She shrieked, bouncing excitedly. Embry looked at her in a very protective way, as did Quil. Apparently, they didn't think that was such a good thing. Seinor boys, and a highly developed freshman didn't mix. Rose ran inside, shot past Collin, and ran strait into the bathroom with a gym bag.

"Emily! Kim!" She shrieked. Emily laughed, and Kim shook her head, but they both went to help their young friend. Collin, who had seen what she was going to wear, walked outside, and shook his head at Embry and Quil.

"You guys are going to freak out!" Collin laughed, they were sure going to try and stop her from wearing that.

"What?!" Embry asked frantically, while Quil just glared at the door. Jared joined Sam on the porch, both waiting for their imprints to come out.

Jake, who had been heading for his car, stopped when he saw Collins face. "Oh, I gotta see this one!" He laughed, plopping down onto the ground. Paul didn't say anything, just watched the front door with an amused expression.

Emily walked out the front door. "Don't you dare bother her!" She scolded, looking at Embry and Quil. "That goes for everyone!" She said glancing around the yard before sitting back on the swing. Quil and Embry exchanged a weary look.

_This is going to be good!_

Rose walked out with Kim close behind. Rose stopped on the porch and did a little spin. Collin, Paul, and Jake broke into large grins, looking back at the now speechless Embry and furious Quil. Rose was wearing a short, black, pleated skirt that reached mid-thigh. It had a chain threaded through as a belt. She then had a black corset top on. It had silver tiny buckle like buttons that held the front together. You could just barely see a sliver of skin in-between them. She had black flats on, and a suttle amount of makeup. Just a little eyeliner and mascara. Her perfectly curled hair fell in waves over her shoulder, a tiny blue streak down the front.

Collin walked up to her, slung an arm around her shoulder, and whispered to her "Go put a jacket on and some jeans on, when we get to school change back. Otherwise your dead." She looked up at him and giggled. Embry glared at Collin and started to shake. Collin quickly took a step away from Rose.

_This is so not my day!_

Rose walked over, put a calming hand on Embry's arm, and turned to glare at her cousin. "Go change!" Quil ordered. Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I listen to you?" She asked defiantly._ Maybe because he's twice your size..._

"Because I'm in charge!" Quil answered. He wasn't his usual cheery self today, that's for sure.

"You are not!" She shrieked, shoving past him. "Jake!" She said sharply. Jacob stood up, shrugged his shoulders at Quil, and followed Rose to his truck.

"Who else needs a ride?" Jake asked. Collin and Paul made their way over to the Rabbit, hopping into the trunk. Kim and Jared sat up front with Jake and Rose. Quil and Embry, both still slightly angry/shocked, also hopped in the back.

_Oh, ya. She's a teenage girl..._

The next five minutes consisted of jokes, prods, glares, insults, and a arm wrestling match that Rose surprisingly won. Though considering it was against her imprint, that might have been intentional.

When they reached the school, Jared and Kim immediately headed toward the art room. Apparently it was their first class, and one of the only ones they shared. Jared wasn't too happy about that.

Paul and Jacob both headed toward the science labs. _That can't be good._

Rose hopped out of the truck, and Collin quickly followed. Spotting Brady, he stopped to wave. Collin turned to face Quil and Embry, "Don't worry, me and Brad will watch her," Collin assured them. That didn't seem to ease them though.

Collin shrugged his shoulders and ran to catch up with Rose. As soon as he turned, though, he something hit him in hard in the chest. Collin heard a thud, and quickly reached out to help up the girl he had knocked over. He pulled her up, and one glance into her beautiful green eyes was all it took.

He was spinning. Detaching himself from the world. Collin could physically feel gravity shift. Then he heard her voice.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth." Collin had imprinted.

* * *

**Alrighty! Should I continue?**


	2. Imprint

**Alrighty! Next Chappee**

* * *

**Elizabeth P.O.V.**

"Ahhh!" Elizabeth Bell screeched, jumping out of her mothers car. She had spotted her best friend, Isabella Rose Athera (known by everyone as Rose), walking in the school yard about ten feet in front of her. "Bye Mom!" Elizabeth called, quickly running to catch up with her friend. Before she reached her, however, she bumped into something hard. Glancing up, she saw a hand reaching down to help her up. Taking it, she realised it was un-naturally large.

Elizabeth looked at the boy who she had run into. He was staring at her with the strangest expression on his face.

_Great! Some ginormous freak decided to stand here and stare at me all day!_

Elizabeth, deciding if she didn't do something soon, they were going to be standing there all day, shook his hand once, and said, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth." This seemed to pull him out of whatever daze he had been in.

"Collin," He replied, dropping her hand like it was a hot coal. Elizabeth looked at him like he was insane.

_He probably is..._

"So..." Elizabeth said awkwardly, still staring at Collin strangely. Before things got to awkward (Who am I kidding? Poor Lizzy was about to faint from all the tension in the air), Rose just happened to glance over her shoulder, and see them talking.

Rose ran up to the duo, and immediately began interrogating Lizzy, "LIZ! How was your summer? You just had to go to Ireland to visit your dad, didn't you? Left me all alone with these idiots," At this, Rose glanced at Collin, who was still staring at Lizzy. She took one look at his aw-struck face, and began yelling at poor Collin.

"No! NO! You did not! You did not have the nerve to..." Rose stopped short. She glanced at her very confused friend, told her, "I need a minute with Collin," and dragged Collin off by the arm.

_What the hell?_

****

Collin P.O.V.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth," Collin had imprinted. Shakily, he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. She had strikingly green eyes, that he could see in a moment, were one of a kind. She had long, slightly wavy, blond hair that reached her mid back. It had natural highlights all throughout it. She was a tiny girl, only a little over five feet, Collin was easily a whole foot taller than her. She was very light skinned, and you could tell she barley had any Quileute in her, just barley a drop. Collin assessed all this in only a few minuted, then he finally noticed the odd look Elizabeth was giving him.

"Collin," He replied. Noticing he still held her hand, he quickly dropped it.

"So..." My beautiful angel said. I stared at her. She looked awkward. _Oh god! Am I making her awkward? I can't make my angel awkward! Bad imprint, bad! I'm the worst imprint ever...sob_

Rose suddenly appeared by the angels side. "Lizzy!" She started to babble. I tuned her out until I heard the very loud, "YOU DIDN'T," aimed at me. At this, I thought it wise to pay attention.

When Collin heard Rose wanted to talk to him, his heart about broke._ I have to leave my Lizzie! I can't do that! What if she gets hurt! I need to stay and protect her! _

Collin was so busy worrying, he didn't even notice he had been dragged off. Next thing he knew, he was a good twenty feet away from Lizzy, and his crazy sister (figuratively) was yelling at him.

"How could you imprint on her! She's my best friend! I have worked so hard to keep her away from our world! Do you have ANY idea how much danger you could put her in! She's tiny, and fragile! She has allergies! She's dumb, and not afraid of anything! Which means, she'd run head first at A FRIGGIN VAMPIRE!" Rose yelled the last part, seemingly not caring about the strange looks they were getting.

Quil walked over, and was about to ask what was going on, till Brady shushed him. Brady and Embry had listened to the entire fight, (well, not fight, the yelling was entirely one-sided) and wanted to know what was going to happen. The three boys waited eagerly to see what would happen next.

When Rose noticed they had an audience, she turned to them sharply. "Don't you have anything better to do?" She yelled at the now scared werewolves. Quil and Brady shook their heads furiously (earning them a glare from Rose), and Embry mumbled something about how hot his baby was when she was angry. Luckily (or not so lucky, depending on how you look at it), Quil didn't hear that last part.

Collin looked dejected. "Your right," He said quietly, "I just won't tell her, I'll..." Rose slapped Collin. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Of course your going to tell her! Are you an idiot? You can't live without your imprint! Not to mention she'd kill me if we didn't tell her..." Rose trailed off.

"Why do I have a feeling she's more concerned about the second reason?" Embry whispered to low for the now mumbling Rose to hear. All you could hear from her were a few scattered words.

"Best...Imprint...Idiot..." Everyone but Collin laughed at that one. Everyone's thoughts were pulled away from Rose as Lizzy walked up. Collin looked at her with adoration. When the other boys saw his expression (figured out she was the girl), Brady whistled, Quil laughed, and Embry slapped him on the back.

Lizzy, seeing the state she was in, put an arm around Rose, and began leading her away. "I thought I'd save you from the insane over-reacting teenager," She called over her shoulder to the boys._ Wow! She has a nice voice! A lot of different accents. One sounds southern...and the other...must be Irish..._

**Lizzy P.O.V.**

_The thing's I do for Rose..._Lizzy thought, glancing at the still staring boys over her shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I just wanted to finish their meeting! I'll update soon! Promise! **

**Next up...Their first day of school!!**

Review, Review, Review!


	3. Show

**I updated soon! Do I get a reward...**

* * *

**Lizzy P.O.V.**

_The thing's I do for Rose..._Lizzy thought, glancing at the still staring boys over her shoulder. She kept walking, tugging Rose along by her shoulders. She just nodded along with what Rose said, not really listening to her friends ramblings.

_The things she gets herself into! The things I get _myself _into! Sheesh! We sure are a pair! Man those guys are starting to creep me out! Still staring! If they weren't Rosie's friends, I would think they were gonna rape us or something! **(A/N Lizzie is from Texas, as you will soon find out, so her thoughts and sentences are going to have a lot of things like 'gonna' in them. Just to let you know, I realise they aren't grammatically correct!)** Rosie's cousin sure is cute..._

Rose, seemingly realising her audience wasn't listening to her rant, decided to fix that. "Then, Quil ate the big purple boot, and the yellow spotted cat cried, 'Don't eat the giants boot! Eat the midgets! His tastes like chocolate!' Then Embry, who now wanted the midgets boot, decided he was going to put on a bright pink tutu, and try and seduce the midget into..."

Elizabeth, finally tuning in on her friends story, covered her ears with her hands, and cried (quite loudly), "Oh my god! Uncle! Uncle! I give in! Just stop the madness! It burns, it burns!" With that, she proceeded to smack her hand over Rosie's mouth, and try and shove the still blubbering girl to the ground.

Their audience (which contained almost the entire courtyard), proceded to either boo, clap, or break out into hysterical laughter. You can guess what most of the courtyard was doing. A group of boys (cough-werewolves-cough), were laughing loudest of all.

The two still struggling girls, finally seemed to realise they were being watched, stopped their struggle. Lizzie (being Lizzy), stood up and took a bow. Rose (being Rose) stood up, and thumped the half bent Lizzie in the back of the head. This backfired for poor Rosie, however, because this made Lizzie fall backwards into Rose. Thus, the two girls once again found themselves on the ground.

Lizzie and Rose stood up, Lizzie loudly proclaiming they would be here all week, while Rose (in a fake announcers voice), proceeded to tell the yard exactly what the crazy girls must have been thinking. Well, actually, according to Rose there was only one crazy girl and her poor victim.

"Then poor little (lets call her Lily), was shoved to the ground with the evil-and not nearly as pretty-girl trying to..." At this, Embry put his hand over Rose's mouth, and slung her over his shoulder, Quil doing the same to Lizzie. The two werewolves (the rest following behind them), walked into the not nearly as crowded school, the girls (very loudly) protesting the whole way.

Lizzie, seemingly not liking to be lead away against her will, pounded her little fists against Quils back. "Quil Athera, if you don't put me down right this instant I'm never talking to you again! Do you hear me? Never! This could be very problematic for you seeing as I'm your cousins best friend!" Quil just chuckled. Lizzie huffed. "Fine, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but... RAPE! RAPE! THIS MAN IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Elizabeth screeched, thrashing about in his hold. If anyone had looked at Collin (no one did, they were too bust watching the 'entertainment'), they would have noticed Brady physically restraining him at this.

Quil suddenly found himself alone in the middle of the hallway. The rest of the pack seemingly at what they deemed a safe distance. Quil immediately set her on her feet, taking a step away from her, and holding up his hands in the universal sign of peace. Elizabeth glared at him, smoothed down her clothes, and stomped as hard as she could on his foot. Sure, that wasn't very hard, but Lizzie was wearing boots, and Quil waswearing sandled, and not very thick ones, so lets just say a nice bruise was forming on the top of his foot. Lizzie looked very pleased with herself, as Quil was now hopping around on one foot, cursing, in the middle of the hallway. Lets just say he looked...who am I kidding? He looked like a complete lunatic!

Rose had walked up to her friend when she started yelling at Quil, and now they were leaning on each other for support, both ready to roll on the floor with hysterical laughter.

"Tha at...was...awesome!" Rose finally managed to choke out. Lizzie just laughed harder. Quil glared at them until they quieted down.

"Are you finished?" He snapped in a tone that made the girls imprints growl. The girls looked at him for a second, glanced at each other, and once again doubled over in laughter. Quil threw his hands up in the air, and stalked away. Brady followed, wanting to give the imprints some privacy (though considering one girl was still completely ignorant of her soul-mate standing not three feet away from her, this probably didn't do much good.)

It took the girls awhile to finally stand up, as everytime they looked at each other, their laughter resumed. When they finally did, they were whiping tears of mirth from their eyes.

"That will forever me my favorite moment with our dear Quilly boy!" Lizzy stated enthusiastically, hopping in place, and practically making poor Collin drool. **(For those of you who don't get that, her breasts were bouncing.)**

"Wasn't it great Rosie? This like the best thing ever! We really needed to document this! Where's your camera when you need it? Someone got a picture, didn't they! Please tell me someone got a picture! I want a picture!" Lizzie rambled quickly (even with their heightened werewolf senses the boys had a hard time keeping up, though Rose didn't seem to have a problem. ), finishing with an (in Collins opinion) adorable pout.

"No one had a camera? If no one had a camera, I'm going to scream," and when no one answered, she proceded to do just that. The boys covered their ears, while Rose just stood there like it was completly normal. "You know what? I'm hungry! Are you hungry? I'm going to go get something to eat! Anyone what anything? Bye!" Lizzie continued just as quickly, not allowing anyone to answer her questions, and skipping happily off when she finished.

Rose walked the opposite way, towards her first class. The two (very confused) boys staring after them in shock. Collin turned to Embry, hoping for an explanation. He was a senior, had dealt with plenty of girls.

Embry just looked back at sadly, "I have no clue man. No. Clue." They were doomed.

* * *

**Poor boys! I feel for them, us girls are a mistry! We have fun with it though! These two are a handful! I wish them luck!**

**Sorry it was so short! Only 1226 (lol!) words! I'll update soon though! Promise!**

**Now cursor want's to marry button, but cursor can't find button! Care to help them? **


	4. Spanish

**Hey guys! Sorry for all the short chapters! Review please!**

* * *

_Embry just looked back at him sadly, "I have no clue man. No. Clue."_

**Collin P.O.V.**

A still very confused Collin, walked into his fifth period Spanish class, the morning having passed in a blur. Though he did remember hearing Embry ask Rose "Why a pink tutu?" Which kind of threw him of track._ Of course, considering it's Embry, maybe I shouldn't be surprised..._

Even though he was a Sophomore, and had had plenty of opportunities in the past to take a foreign language (something his mother just loved to point out), he was just now taking Spanish I.

_Great! I'm stuck in here with a bunch of freshmen!_

As soon as he saw who was in his class, though, that thought was the furthest from his mind. For sitting not five feet in front of him, placing a notebook and pens on her desk, was Elizabeth. Lucky for him, the seat next to Lizzie's was empty. Collin quickly sat down, and turned to Lizzy.

"Hi," She said brightly. Collin looked intrigued._ Stop! Look normal! Normal? Who am I kidding? I'm a freaking werewolf...Exact opposite of normal...I'm screwed._

"Are you always this cheery?" He asked out of the blue. Lizzy seemed to look him over for a second, seemingly checking to see he didn't mean it in a bad way. When she was satisfied he was really only curious, she answered with a cheery;

"Yep!" Collin chuckled slightly, and was about to ask her another question (He was her imprint. He deserved to know things!), the teacher walked in.

"Hello, class! My name is Miss Lily. Yes I realise it's not what you usually call teachers, but if you called my Miss Spinet, I'd just feel old! We can't have that! I'm only twenty three! As you've probably grasped, I just graduated from Harvard. Your probably wondering what someone from Harvard is doing in a little town like this. Well, here's your answer. I lived in a small town like this most of my life. My mother died when I was seventeen. They sent me to live with my late father, who basically paid the school to let me in. Yes, I was a spoiled rich kid. Doesn't effect this process at all. Now that that's out of the way, any questions?"_ She's going to be loved!_

Most of the kids were staring at Miss Lily in awe. They certainly didn't have many teachers like her around! One of those smart, quite kids that always sits in the back** (No offense attended)**, finally raised her hand. _Another quite kid! Maybe she'll turn out like Kim..._

"Yes, Miss..." Miss Lily asked.

"Jannie, mam. How long have you been taking Spanish?" Miss Lily laughed lightly.

"Since I was in the seventh grade, all the way through college, Anymore questions?" She asked the class. So the class went, kids asking (mostly pointless) questions, and she answering. About ten minutes before class ended, everyone ran out of questions. Miss Lily (who obviously hadn't planned anything for the fist day-not that they minded), told them they could talk till class ended.

Collin immediately turned to Lizzie. There was a slight pause (by no means awkward-note the sarcasm people), then Lizzie asked, "So, your one of Quil's friends?"

Collin looked at her (when doesn't he?) for a moment before answering. "Yes. Rose's too. We've practically got our own football team going with the large group we've got." He laughed.

Liz sighed, "Figures! I'm gone for one summer, and everyone groups together without me! Even my brother has a group!"

"You have a brother?" Collin asked, curious.

"Yup! Luke Kaylor," Collin stared at her in shock_. Rose is her best friend, and Luke is her brother! How have I not met her before_?

"Luke's your brother?! You too look nothing alike!" _Come to think of it, Rose had known Luke before they phased, I just never thought as to how..._

"You know him?" Lizzie asked him. This was obviously news to her._ News to me too..._

"Yes, he's in the little 'group' we were just talking about." Collin answered, silently fuming over the fact no one had introduced her to him before.

"Wow. Now I'm really shocked I haven't heard of this before. Though, come to think of it, he has been hanging out with new people a lot lately...Especially that Leah girl..." Lizzie seemed to contemplate this for a second. Then she turned her attention back to Collin. "Anyway, to answer your previous question, the reason we don't look alike, is because we have different dads. His is Indian, and mines Irish. Thus, we get very, very different looks."

Collin watched her for a second before replying, "You two can't be more than two years apart. How is that even possible?" He asked. Hoping her mother hadn't cheated or something (he didn't care, he just didn't want to make her uncomfortable).

Lizzie laughed, "Collin! I expected you to know this! When a man and woman really love one another..." Collin made a disgusted face, though it quickly turned to adoration (something Lizzie found quite...odd).

"Just kidding! She and my dad were never married, they split up before my mom even knew she was pregnant. She told him, but they both decided it wouldn't do anyone any good if they got back together. My mom met my step-dad a little before I turned one. They fell in love got married, blah, blah, blah! I was lucky, though. Grew up being two Daddy's 'little princess'." Elizabeth giggled.

"So he's your half-brother?" Collin confirmed.

"Obviously," She answered dryly. "OK, now it's my turn to play twenty questions!" She finished cheerily.

"OK..." Collin replied, ready to give her anything, albeit warily.

"Fist off, your not a freshman, are you?"

"No." Collin replied, looking confused.

"Well then, what are you doing in a class full of freshman?" Realization dawned on Collins face.

"Well, I was dumb, and decided I didn't want to take a foreign language. Then, halfway through last year, I finally got smart, and looked at what I needed to graduate. Sadly, you need one and a half credits of a foreign language. Too bad Quinttalite doesn't count! Then we'd all be set!" Collin finished.

"Ya! Too bad! I'd like an easy A!" Lizzie agreed.

"Then what..." Collin was about to ask when the bell rang. _Damn! _

Lizzie stood up, and put away her things in her bright yellow (no surprise) backpack. Collin quickly stood up. "What do you have next?" Collin asked her.

Lizzie glanced down at her schedule. "History with Mr. Gregory."

Collin winced, "Ooh! Your not going to like that one! I'll show you where it is, my class is only a couple of doors down." Lizzie nodded.

"OK!"

They walked down the hall, followed by whispers and stares. Most consisted of 'first day of school and the little freshman already nabbed herself a upper-classmen', or 'isn't that the crazy girl from this morning?' Collin's personal favorite (enter sarcasm), was Embry's 'at least someones getting laid tonite', for which Rose slapped him.

Lizzie chattered on, oblivious. The only people (besides Lizzie) Collin noticed, were the werewolves (and respective imprints). Brady (already knowing what was going on), gave Collin a big thumbs up. Jared took one look at Collin's face, and whispered so only he could hear, "Good luck man!" Kim just smiled at him. Paul and Jake, on the other hand, took one look at Collins face, then stared at the duo in shock. Mouths literally hanging open.

"He's fifteen! Fifteen! How the hell has he found his soul mate already?" Collin heard Paul complaining.

Collin smiled slightly, and continued to listen to Lizzie ramble. He did learn a little bit of interesting tidbits from her, so it paid off. By the time Collin dropped Lizzie off at her History class, and wandered to his class, he had learned these things: Lizzie's favorite color was blue, though yellow was a close second; Luke was her only sibling; she was allergic to cats (something Collin was grateful for. This alone would make the pack love her. Now none of their imprints could play the 'I'll just throw your big dog ass out, and go by a nice, quite, kitty' card anymore); she loved to dance; and she has the worst middle name ever (in her opinion, Collin loved it), Ruth.

__

I've had a good day...Though Rose and Luke are so getting it tonight...I hope Leah and Embry don't kill me...

****

Again, sorry it's short! I did update soon, though! So where's my reward. makes cute puppy dog face while nudging her head towards the button

Review!

* * *


	5. Luke

_I've had a good day...Though Rose and Luke are so getting it tonight...I hope Leah and Embry don't kill me..._

**Collin P.O.V.**

"Luke!" Collin yelled, walking into Sam and Emily's house. Luke looked up quickly when he heard his name, but quickly looked back at the T.V. when he saw it was just Collin.

"Hey," Luke greeted, mainly ignoring Collin, he was very engrossed in his game. _Halo_, Collin vaguely realised.

"How come you never told us you have a sister?" Collin asked, stepping in front of the T.V. so Luke would pay attention to him. The four other middle school boys (Kyle, Rolf, Johnny, and Josh) also playing the game started to loudly complain, drawing the attention of the rest of the present pack (everyone but Paul and Seth, who were on patrol (one from each 'pack'), and Rose who went home to 'visit the 'rents' as she put it).

"I don't know! Never seemed important," Luke answered, trying to look around Collin's massive frame. Everyone heard the sound meaning game over. "Aww man! What did you do that for? I was on my way to a new record!"

Leah (the only girl who put up with the boys obsessions with games) laughed lightly. Luke glanced at her and flushed slightly. Though Leah only thought of him as a friend (for the moment), Luke had a crush on our dear female wolf.

"Answer the question!" Collin growled, leaning over Luke slightly in a threatening pose. Leah was up instantly.

"What are you doing?" Leah hissed angerly, placing a restraining hand on Collin's arm.

"I want to know why we never met Lizzie before!" Collin answered, still glaring at Luke. Leah also looked to Luke. She, of course, already knew he had a sister, though she hadn't met her yet either.

"Well, I just never...Wait a second! How do you know her name? Do you know Fay?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Well...Wait! Her names not Fay!" Collin said, looking very confused. The whole room was watching them with interest by now.

"Is so! Her names Fay Elizabeth Ruth Kaylor. She usually leaves off Fay, 'cause no one but me calls her it, and it's easier to say Elizabeth is her first name, and she only has one middle. Now, back to what I was saying, how do you know my sister?" Luke asked, now standing up as well.

Here, Collin looked awkward. He hadn't really thought this threw. He had just wanted to know why he hadn't met his angel yet. "Um...Well...You see..." Collin didn't get to see, because suddenly he felt something hard connect with is nose. He felt it break, and fell to his knees, only to be pulled back up by the collar, and straight into Luke's angry face. Right before Luke punched Collin again, Embry and Leah pulled the still fighting Luke off Collin.

"What was that about, man?" Brady asked, helping Collin up. His nose was almost already fully healed.

"He imprinted on my sister!" Luke growled, still trying to struggle out of Embry and Leah's hold. The whole house suddenly fell quite. Before he knew it, Collin was back on the floor with three thirteen year olds on top of him.

"You imprinted on Liz?" Rolf growled.

"You what?" Kyle yelled, infuriated.

"Lizzy? She's our honorary sister!" Josh shrieked (Yes, shrieked. Like a little girl.)

"Stop!" Sam roared. Everyone but Leah, Jake, Josh, and Luke froze (in case you don't get that, it's because Jake is their alpha, Rose's too, but she's not there).

Leah continued to hold Luke back, and Jake pulled Josh off Collin before he could do any real damage. Leah seemed to be having a little trouble (he might only be thirteen, but Luke was the size of the other werewolves. Ergo, bigger than Leah.)

"Luke! Stop, or I'm never talking to you again!" Leah finally hissed. Though everyone knew that wasn't true, it stopped him, so no one was complaining. Well, maybe not no one.

"Leah! Don't tell him that! He'll believe you!" The newly arrived Rose scolded. Everyone jumped slightly. No one had noticed her arrival, as they were too engrossed in the five fighting boys.

She had a point though. Luke looked near tears. Can you blame the guy, though. His soul mate just threatened to never talk to him again!

"Aww! It's OK sweetie!" Leah soothed, leading Luke to the now vacant couch.

"Why is no one moving?" Rose asked, walking into the living room.

"I had to freeze them, they were fighting." Sam answered. Glaring slightly at the four middle school boys.

Rose slowly turned towards her brother. "Josh," She said sweetly. He visibly gulped, "You weren't fighting, were you?"

He shook his head vigorously, pleading with the rest of the pack to agree. Jake immediately took a step away from the boy, he didn't want to be in the line of fire.

"Oh, really?" Rose asked, "Because, I could swear that's blood I see on your shirt." Rose sniffed the air, "Smell it too." Rose glared. "Joshua Paul Athera! What have I told you about fighting? Mom would be so ashamed! What is the one thing she always tells you not to do? Hm? That's right! Fight! Your not supposed to fight! What do you have to say for yourself young man?" Rose finally finished.

"Umm...Well...I, I..." Josh stuttered.

"Yes?" Rose prompted. Josh's eyes lit up, seemingly finding a way to redeem himself.

"Collin imprinted on Lizzie!" Josh yelled, pointing at Collin. Obviously thinking he was off the hook.

"Yes," Rose said calmly, shocking everyone. "I'm aware."

"Your not mad?" Josh asked, obviously shocked. As was the whole room.

"Of course I am. I was very angry this morning. He can't help it though. Threaten him all you want, but the heart wants, what the heart wants." Was Rose's calm reply.

Embry's, "That's my baby!" Finally broke the silence. Everyone laughed, finally moving around again.

"I'm assuming that's why you all attacked Collin?" Rose asked, sweeping her arm to include the four boys.

"Yup!" Rolf replied, grabbing his controller, and restarting the game. He and Johnny were the only ones who resumed play.

"Half the pack knows Lizzie! How have I not met her before?" The still frustrated Collin burst out. This seemed to be a cue to the rest of the pack it was ok to get on with their night.

Collin was suddenly the center of congradulations, hugs, pats, and (in Luke's case), a very hard punch to the shoulder accompanied by 'if you ever hurt my sister, in anyway possible, I'll murder you. Understand?" Though, Luke did add a congrats to the end.

The night went on smoothly after that. Paul and Seth coming in, switching with Jared and Josh for patrol. The only thing to break the peace, was Leah's, "So, when are you going to ask her out." To which Collin turned completely white, and Rose and Luke began to hysterically laugh.

"Good luck with that!" Rose finally managed to choke out. All Luke did was fall off the couch, which caused the rest of the pack to start laughing.

"When?" Leah prompted.

"Um...I guess tomorrow..." Collin stuttered, looking sick just uttering the words.

"It's not that bad man! We all had to do it!" Sam encouraged.

"I guess..." Collin replied.

"Make sure I'm there! I want a picture when she slaps you!" Rose laughed. Collin just looked scared. Rose finally taking pity on the poor boy, assured him, "She won't slap you! It'll be fine! She likes you, I can tell."

Collin seemed to relax slightly.

"Party's over guys! Time to leave!" Sam called through the house about an hour later.

Protests were heard all throughout. "Sorry guys, but it's midnight! We have to sleep, you know! Besides, more than half of you have school tomorrow." Sam apologized.

"He has a point. Come one guys." Jake urged, shuffeling everybody out.

"Maybe he's just hoping to get some tonight!" Embey called over his shoulder, before quickly running off with a laughing Rose at his side. Sam just growled softly, and went upstairs.

Collin, Leah, and Luke were the last to leave. "Come one, Collin. I guess I better show you where we live." Luke offered grudgingly. Heading in a different direction.

"By Leah," Luke called. Leah raised her hand in acknoldegment. They always ended up together somehow later on, this wasn't goodbye for them yet.

They walked in silence until they reached the house. Collin paying close attention to where they were, and immediately locating Lizzie's window.

The house was two story, red brick, with a dark blue door, and matching shutters down the front. The back, however, where Lizzie's window was, was quite spacious, and held a small garden. All but two of the shudders in the back matched the front. One of them was black, the other yellow. You could very obviously tell where Lizzie and Luke slept.

After examining the house, Collin turned to Luke. He was staring at the ground, diging a small whole with the tip of his sneaker.

"Look, man, thanks. I know your not exactly..." Collin began, but Luke cut him off.

"It's cool. I know you can't help it. Though, please refrain from kissing in front of me, and the death threat will always stand." Luke replied, calmly walking into his house.

Collin stared at the door Luke had just appeared into. Collin could tell he wasn't fine with this, but appreciated the effort.

He turned around, and walked into the forest. The last thing he saw before disappearing into the trees, was a spot of bright yellow, splashed on the house he would soon come to know very well.

* * *

**So, did you like?**

**Cursor is on a quest to find the great blue button. Would you help cursor?**


	6. Ask

**I finally found the right title! Enter DreamDancer!**

**Special thanks to xxxTunstallChickxxx for being my first reviewer, and reviewing ever sense! This chapters dedicated to you!**

* * *

_He turned around, and walked into the forest. The last thing he saw before disappearing into the trees, was a spot of bright yellow, splashed on the house he would soon come to know very well._

**Elizabeth P.O.V.**

Elizabeth was not happy. Do you know why Elizabeth was not happy? Elizabeth was not happy because her idiot brother had woken her up at one a.m. ONE A.M. to ask if she had seen his phone. HIS FUCKING PHONE. At one a.m! Who needs their phone at ONE A.M? _He has a death wish!_

So, needless to say, when Elizabeth came to school that morning, she was not her usual cheery self. She didn't fall back asleep till four, and hadn't gone to bed till midnight. All together, she got about five hours of sleep. FIVE HOURS!

Elizabeth stomped through the schoolyard, a scowl plastered on her face. "Hey Liz! How was your..." Rose started upon seeing her friend.

"Don't talk!" Lizzie growled, cutting her off. Rose looked at her, startled.

"What crawled up your butt?" Rose asked, looking slightly mad.

"Luke woke me at ONE A.M! ONE FREAKING A.M! FOR A PHONE! WHO NEEDS THEIR FUCKING PHONE AT ONE A.M?" Lizzie screeched. She was obviously very, very mad. Lizzie wasn't the mad type. She was the annoy-the-hell-out-of-you-she's-so-cheery type. Her philosophy was literally 'smile at your enemies, it pisses them off'. Of course, she didn't just smile at her _enemies_. Friends, teachers, parents, and the strange guy who always smelled like cheese outside the supermarket weren't exempt from it either.

"Whoa! PMS much?" Rose asked cheekily. Lizzie glared. Rose, like Leah, didn't have monthly cycles. They used to be afraid they couldn't have children. Of course, that was only until Dr. Cullen told them because their body's weren't aging, that was natural. Lizzie, of course didn't know that. She just thought Rose was a 'late bloomer'.

Lizzie glared. "No!" She hissed. Believe it or not, our darling Lizzie wasn't a morning person (well, for about ten minutes, then she was her usual cheery self), it seemed to be on extended time today.

"Course you not," Rose mocked rolling her eyes. It was very obvious she wasn't (werewolf senses people), but Rose couldn't resist teasing her.

Lizzie's face fell a little. "Sorry, Rosie. I've just been a little stressed lately. I guess, it just got to me."

"It's fine sweetie!" Rose assured, throwing an arm around her friends shoulders as they began to walk to class.

"I know, but I'm still sorry!" Lizzie said sincerely, looking at Rose with what Rose had dubbed 'the-Lizzie-eyes-of-doom-that-make-her-look-so-sweet-and-innocent-you'll-do-anything-for-her' eyes.

"Like I said, it's fine," Rose seemed to contemplate for a minute. "I know how you can make it up to me, though!" Rose suddenly exclaimed, looking at something over Lizzie's shoulder.

"OK!" Lizzie answered brightly.

"Just say yes to the next question your asked." Rose grinned, suddenly turning and walking off. Before Lizzie could follow her, and ask what the hell that meant, she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

Lizzie quickly spun around. Standing not three feet in front of her, looking at her with a nervous expression plastered on his face, was Collin.

"Hello!" Lizzie greeted, brightly, yet a little cautiously. She was still a little suspicious of what her friend had said.

"Hey," Collin greeted back.

"So..." Lizzie eventually said, after a whole five minutes of Collin just staring at her. Lizzie could swear she heard a loud groan behind her, but when she turned around, no one was there.

"Well..." Collin started.

"Yes?" Lizzie prompted.

"I was just wondering..." Collin stuttered out.

"Are you asking me out?" Lizzie asked bluntly. Collin looked at her, stunned for a second before replying.

"Well...Yes...You don't have to though! If you want to stay just friends..." Collin was cut off by Lizzies hand over his mouth.

"Yes," She said simply.

"What?" Collin asked stunned.

"I just agreed to go out with you, silly!" Lizzie smiled, pulling a notepad and pen out of her backpack. She quickly scribbled something on it, before handing the paper to Collin. Collin looked at her in confusion, before glancing down to see a number.

"There's my cell. Friday? Great! You can pick me up at seven," Lizzie informed him, walking off to her first period before she could even blink.

The last thing she heard before disappearing into the building, was a whoop, followed by stunned silence.

She smiled.

* * *

**I am so sorry it's that short! School started today, so I'm REALLY tired, so I'm just glad I could write anything!**

**Review!**


	7. Soul

**Sorry about the wait! First few weeks of school have been brutal! **

**It has been brought to my attention that I was spelling Ateara wrong. Thank you Dubblez-L-5 for pointing this out! Does anyone know what Collin's last name is? I don't think it ever mentions, but if I just missed it, please let me know. Thanks!**

_The last thing she heard before dissapearing into the building, was a whoop, followed by stunned silence._

_She smiled._

**Rose P.O.V.**

_Wow. He did it...Collin finally asked her out...Well, kind of..._Rose mused, following the jeering pack into the building. The boys were mercilessly teasing Collin over the fact that _she_ had to ask _him _out. They were never going to let this go. Not that Rose minded, if she didn't have so much to think about, she would have been teasing him most of all. More than likely, she would have somehow insulted men in general, and gotten the whole high-school-going pack down-in-the-dumps. It was her privilege as the only girl...sort of.

"So, how come your not up there teasing him?" Embry asked, walking beside her with his hads in his pockets, giving her a slightly worried look.

"I was thinking. Wait. Why aren't you? Your one of the guys, shouldn't you be up there with them?" Rose asked, a little confused why her imprint wasn't being his usual annoying self. Not that she didn't love it. She was annoying too.

"Naw," He dismissed, "I can't say anything. I know what he's going thru." Rose gave him a confused glance.

"Explain." She instructed.

"Well, he was really nervous to ask her out. He practically cried. So did I. Just with you, not her," Embry explained.

Rose looked confused, "Why were you nervous to ask me out? You already knew I had imprinted. That just doesn't make any sense! You knew I would say yes!"

"Just because you imprinted, doesn't mean you were going to say yes. Didn't make it any less scary either," Embry continued to explain. Rose looked at him like he was crazy, but let it go. If he thought that, who was she to stop him?

"OK...So, we still having that bonfire next week?" Rose asked Embry. Since Rose was in Jake's pack, and Sam's usually set those up, she wasn' always in the loop for events such as bonfires. Though the packs were usually pretty closely knit, sometimes they forgot to give updates and such.

"Yup, we figure Collin should be ready to bring Lizzie by then. You know how fast these things work." Rose bit her lip. "What?" Embry asked her worriedly.

"Well..." Rose stuttered. Embry pulled her aside, out of the way of the busy halls, under the stairs.

"Yes?" Embry urged.

"Well, it's just, Lizzie and I...We've..." Rose stuttered. She let out a breath. "OK," She started again, " Lizzie and I have been friends forever! I would do anything for her, you know that. We're practically family. My mother introduces Lizzie as her daughter, and Lizzie's step-dad always says we have to ask his other daughter, me. We are latterly family. Even closer than the pack, because we had the power to choose. I tried so hard to keep her away from our world, though it was made easier by the fact she was gone all summer, but I thought I could keep her away. I don't want her to get hurt, Embry. Your my souls love, and shes my souls friend. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't here! Embry, she's small, tiny, and fragile. Yet, she's never afraid of anything. She would very easily endanger herself, she has many times before. She gets herself in the worst situations, and someones always been there to save her, many times from herself. Embry, one day, someone won't be there to save her, and I don't know what she'll do. I really don't," Rose finished, a tear running down her cheek.

"Wow, that's pretty strong! If I didn't know you loved me, I might be a little worried." Embry tried to joke, pulling Rose into a hug. She chuckled wetly.

"Shut-up!" Rose laughed wetly, burrowing into Embry's chest. They stayed in that position for a moment, going to class only when it started to rain...

* * *

**Ya, I know it's short and cheesy. I was just in a sentimental mood. One of my best friends Quincenera is coming up, and it just kinda got to me, you know. **

**Sorry it's so short! I'll update again later tonite if possible. Believe it or not, this little (tiny) chapter is actually important later on. Weird, I know.**

**Ok! Press that little blue dot, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


	8. AN

**I am so sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in forever! My computer has a Trojan on it! In fact, it has like 8. And we can't get it fixed till after Christmas! I can check e-mail and stuff, 'cause my brother has a wii, but I can't download or write anything on it! I am so sorry! I have like six chapters written for each of my stories, as soon as it starts working, I'll post them all! Again, I am SO sorry! Please don't be mad!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**~Baying_for_the_Moon**

**and respectively**

**(ProngsLover77)**


	9. Prepared

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

Rose P.O.V.**

"Rose!" Lizzy shrieked frantically, pounding loudly on the Athera's front door.

Rose groaned, knocked Embry off the couch, and trudged to the front door. Not that she was happy about it, oh no! She and Embry had just gotten into a good make-out session, and along comes Liz! She was SO dead!

"What?" Rose snapped as soon as she opened the front door. Lizzy ignored Rose, pushing past her, and making her way to the living room.

"Hey, Embry," Lizzy greeted casually.

"Hey," He replied grudgingly from his post on the floor.

"Why the grumpy boo?" Lizzy asked, not waiting for a reply before turning to Rose, "Rose, we have an emergency!"

Rose immediately went into 'werewolf' mode. Fighting evil vampires on a daily basis gives a new meaning to the word 'emergency'. "Why? What happened? Are you okay? Is Luke okay? What..." Rose asked frantically before Lizzy cut her off with a loud:

"WE'RE FINE!" Rose stared at her.

"Then what?" She asked.

"My date is in two hours! TWO HOURS!" Rose looked at Lizzy like she was insane.

"And..." Rose asked, confused.

"I have nothing to wear!" Lizzy shrieked, "Help!" Rose smacked her palm to her forehead, and Embry erupted into loud gaffs. Lizzy turned to glare at him, obviously not happy about being laughed at in her 'time of need'. Rose giggled slightly, before pulling Lizzy over to the couch.

"OK, show me what you got," Rose instructed, crossing her arms over her chest as Lizzy opened her duffel bag. She rummaged around inside for a moment, then with a triumphant little cry pulled out a yellow top that much reminded Rose of a fairy, and a gene mini skirt, accompanied by silver flats, hoop earrings, and a silver charm bracelet.

"Outfit number one," Lizzy stated, going back to digging in her bag as Rose inspected it, and Embry stared open-mouthed at the growing pile of clothes. Finally, Lizzy had emptied her bag entirely. The final total was: Three tops (orangy-red, baby blue, and previously mentioned yellow), two gene skirts (one pleated, one mini), one pair of genes (light), a yellow sun dress with a brown ribbon around the waist, a light pink tank with lace edges, two pairs of heels (one red, one black), black, silver, and yellow flats, and an assorted amount of make-up, jewelry, and various 'lady' products.

Embry (who almost passed out from shock, if this was just for a date, what did her _whole closet_ look like? Needless to say, boy-werewolf...Freaked out!) had quickly left Rose's house once all the clothes were out. With a quick, barely acknowledged kiss, he was gone. No doubt to go tease poor Collin, who was probably more nervous then both our teen girls put together.

Rose, after much scruchany, finally pulled the yellow sun-dress out of the pile. It was still warm enough to wear it, and Rose was hoping it could help things move along if Lizzy got cold. She wasn't taking a jacket, after all, and werewolves don't run a high temperature for nothing!

"Go try this on!" Rose instructed her hyped-up friend. Lizzy hurried to comply.

Rose, yellow dress in hand, quickly ran up the stairs, Lizzy close behind. Rose led Lizzy into a very Rosish room. The walls were painted black with Red and gold accents (Gryffindor, duh) thrown in at what looked like random places. If you connected the lines, swirls, and dots, however, you ended up with a goldent lion. Lizzy had a very similar feature in her room, only with an Eagle. Though she didn't entirely look it, Lizzy was obsessed with books, and happened to be very (oddly) logical. Ergo, Ravenclaw, thus Eagle. Rose and Lizzy had an slight love -cough-obsession-cough- for Harry Potter and all things related to the magical community. One of the reasons Rose found it so hard not to tell Lizzy all about the werewolves. It also happened to be the reason she had a Gryffindor tie, jacket, and a wand all hung together on her wall. Not to mention the posters that were taped in random directions all along her ceiling. That would also explain the notebooks, folders, and costumes littered throughout the room. Add Rose's seven first edition Harry Potter books proudly displayed in a glass case above her bed, and you could proudly call it obsession. And (in their parents and other people in the general vicinity's opinion) ridiculous.

Rose, finally having emerged from her (very messy) closet she had been rumagng around in as Lizzy scrutanized her room, proudly held up a pair of scissors. Lizzy's face quickly turned to one of horror.

"Your not going t..." Lizzy started to scold, but it quickly turned to a shriek as Rose cut the brown ribbon off her dress.

"Oh, shut it, blondy. You know that ribbon looked horrible. It will look awesome when I'm done, so swear me by Harry Potter." Rose scolded, and considering how Rose worshiped our favorite wizard, Lizzy decided to believe her.

And when Rose was done, Lizzy didn't regret it. Rose had transformed the slightly ugly dress into a work of art. Instead of the ugly brown ribbon that had once fell way to low, the Yellow dress now sported a silver ribbon tied in a tiny yet tasteful bow just below Lizzy's breasts. Accompanying the outfit were Lizzy's silver flats, a charm bracelet of Rose's, Lizzy silver hoops, and a tiny silver handbag Rose had pulled miraculously from her closet. Lizzy stared open mouthed at her friend.

"Wow," Was all Lizzy said.

"Feel free to bow down to my awesomeness," All that got Rose was a large hug before Lizzy started stripping, pulling the dress over her underwear and bra.

Twenty minutes later, Rose stepped back to admire her work. "Wow, I should have my own show, I'm just that good!" Rose exclaimed, spinning Lizzy's chair to face her floor length mirror. Lizzy shrieked excitedly. She carefully turned and hugged Rose appreciatively as to not mess up her outfit. Rose carefully hugged back.

"Come on wolfgirl, we gotta get the move on!" Rose exclaimed, walking from the room. Rose was stopped short by Lizzy's voice just seconds later.

"Wolfgirl?" She questioned.

Rose smiled before continuing her journey down the stairs. "You'll see."

* * *

OK, there is absolutely no excuse for waiting this long to update, and to top it off it's short. So bring on the pitch-forks!


	10. Fun

_Rose smiled before continuing her journey down the stairs. "You'll see." _

**Collin P.O.V.**

This was one of the best day's of my life, and one of the worst. One of the best, because I had a date with my dear, sweet, gentle, beautiful... ahem, anyway I had a date with Lizzy tonight. One of the worst, because my fellow werewolves had kept up the tradition of torturing imprints on their first date. Joy. I just hope they don't try anything tonight...

Collin shook his head, coming out of his daze courtesy of a large knock on the door. "Can you get that dear?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah! I got it!" Collin yelled, stopping his pacing, and went to answer the door. Surprise, surprise, but who was there but out dear teen werewolves.

"Hey, man!" Brady greeted, bumping knuckles with his best friend. Jake just nodded, to busy talking on the phone to what Collin assumed to be Renesmee. At least, he hoped. He really hoped Jake didn't talk that way to everybody. Quil just gave a soft "Hey," obviously not happy about something. _Oh, yeah Claires on that vacation,_Collin remembered. Paul, being his usual self (just 'cause he imprinted, didn't mean her changed that much), shoved him into the wall with a short laugh. Rolf, Kyle, Josh, and Johnny just filed in, one after the other. Jared was with Kim, and Embry was with Rose, so the last to walk in was Luke. And, let me tell you, he didn't look too happy about it.

Collin glanced out the door to make sure that was everybody, and shut it with a groan. Jake, finally hanging up, decided it was time to start the torture.

"So...Hot date tonight." It wasn't much, but it got the werewolves laughing (except Luke, he growled. He obviously wasn't happy his sister was being referred to as a 'hot date'), and gave them leeway to start taunting poor Collin.

"Yeah, you must be getting pretty nervous," Quil teased, letting his sentence trail off suggestively. Collin, taking the bait, asked why.

"Well," Brady started, picking up where Quil left off, "the first date is the most important..."

"But I'm sure you'll do fine..." Paul added.

"Yeah, man. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about..." Was Rolf's contribution.

"Lizzy's...Patient..." Johnny added, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll go easy on you..." Kyle added nodding.

"And if not..." Brady picked back up.

"I'll be happy to pick up the pieces," Luke finished with a smirk, obviously trying to scare Collin. And, not that he'd admit it, but it was kind of working. That, and he was getting even more nervous.

"You...Um...Why...What are you talking about?" Collin asked, now a little angry.

"Well," Luke picked back up, "Lizzy has a tendency to tire of things quickly. Especially men. I'm sure you'll be fine, though. I mean, nothing can be as bad as what she did to the last guy..."

"Wait! Back up! I want to hear that story!" Brady exclaimed, cutting him off. Luke just gave an evil little smile in reply.

"Lizzy's last boyfriend went home with a black eye. Apparently, he blinked one to many times. According to Lizzy it was worse than it was. It annoyed her though. Those little things get to her." Luke answered, laughing. Everyone but Collin (who looked quite scared), laughed loudly.

"Wait a minute, how did little Lizzy give someone a black eye? She's like five feet tall and skinny," Jacob asked, having seen her at school that day, he was getting confused. Here, Luke laughed even louder.

Johnny was the one who answered, "Rose and Lizzy decided to take a self defence class a few years back. That turned into karate, which resulted in black belts. They can pack a punch! Rose could, even before she phased!"

"Yeah, imagine now," were Josh's comforting words. Everyone laughed.

"Collin, honey, don't forget to..." Collin's mother started, but then trailed off after seeing her now filled living room. "Well, hello boys!" She greeted, "Would you like some snacks?"

"Ye..." Brady started before being hit on the back of the head by Jake.

"No thank you, Mrs. Carey, we're leaving. We just stopped by to wish Collin luck on his date," Jake answered for the group.

"Oh, that's fine. Wait. Date?" She asked in disbelief, glancing at her son. The four younger boys gave Collin a surprised glance, while the older boys snickered.

"Well, we'll be leaving now!" Brady told her, pushing Josh and Quil out the door in front of him. The rest followed, Paul and Jake smirking knowingly at Collin and his mother's now slightly angry stance.

Luke was the last out the door, pointenly cracking his knuckles thretanly one last time before shutting the door behind him.

"Now what's this about a date?" His mother began frantically.

_They are so dead._ Collin thought, glaring at the now shut door in front of the equally empty room.

* * *

Even shorter I know, and you still hate me, but I just wanted to give you a glimpse into Collin...wounderful... pre-date experience.


	11. Getting There

**Sorry it took so long to update, but stuff happened. Good news, though, it's summer! Yeah! More updates!**

_

* * *

_

"Now what's this about a date?" His mother began frantically.

_They are so dead. Collin thought, glaring at the now shut door in front of the equally empty room._

**Collin P.O.V.**

Collin turned slowly towards his mother, with a sheepish look on his face. "Um.." He began, she just kept up her stern look, now tapping her foot. "Well,'' He began again. A brow rose. "There's this girl," He began for the third time. This time, he warranted a response.

"Yes?" His mother asked, still contemplating her son with a raised brow. Collin looked helplessly around the empty living room._ They are so dead. Especially Jake...Who am I kidding? He could kick my ass._

"Um. Well, she's really nice, and pretty, and great..." Collin trailed off, stammering an answer to his mother. Her expression had become soft.

"So I take it you really like her?" Collin gave an embarrassed nod. His mother smiled brightly._ She is so bipolar._

"You are too cute!" His mother enveloped him in a hug, pulling back again with another stern look. "You be a gentleman, you hear me, young man?" His mother asked him._ Thanks for the vote of confidence._

"Mom," He began indignantly, but decided to just nod at the look on his mothers face.

"That's my boy!" She replied._ I don't think I've heard that since I was five._

"Now, does this girl have a name?" His mother asked, once again bustling into the kitchen.

"Lizzy," He replied automatically. His mother turned towards him.

"Elizabeth Kaylor?" His mother asked, "Little Luke's sister?" Collin threw his hands in the air.

"How did everyone but me know her?" He asked, thoroughly exasperated. His mother chuckled.

"Because, you, my dear, are oblivious," She answered with a fond look._ Gee, thanks Mom._

"Yeah, Mom, and I really need to be leaving soon. We agreed I'd pick her up at seven," He explained, waiting for his mothers consent lest he get a lecture for just leaving her there.

She glanced at the clock on the stove feet from where she stood, and quickly glanced back. "It's six thirty!" She practically shrieked, ushering her son out of the kitchen._ My entire point._

"You go change into something nice, and bring me a comb! I'm going to try and tackle those hopeless locks of yours!" She instructed forcefully, turning to the stove to shut it off, and bustling around the kitchen in a frenzy._ Great._

Turning and taking the steps two at a time, he ran into his room, changed into a pair of slacks, and a blue polo with brown accents that matched his chocolate eyes. He ran into the bathroom, applied deodorant, brushed his teeth, and grabbed a comb, shooting down the stairs once again.

He was greeted by his mother coming back inside through the kitchen door, holding a bundle of flowers.  
"Well done, dear. Now come here! Your about ready for a haircut, it's not shaved, but not long. Very awkward stage, my poor boy," She babbled, grabbing some scissors out of a pot, she cut the stems of the flowers, and laid them on the counter. Yanking the comb from his hand, she wet it in the sink, and attempted to make the short hairs stand flat.

"Alright, hun, I think that's as good as it's going to get. You only have ten minutes, you better get going. Now don't you forget to be a gentleman. If I hear anything..." She let the the threat trail off. Giving her son a stern look, she turned him toward the door.

"Go on," She encouraged, "You don't want to be late!"

And with that he walked out the door.

* * *

**Lizzy P.O.V.**

Lizzy and Rose were standing in Rose's living room, frantically making sure they had done everything they needed to.

"Makeup?" Rose asked, poising a pen above the clipboard in her hand. Lizzy rifled through her purse.

"Check!" She confirmed.

"Mints?" Rose asked wiggling her brows. When her friend gave her an exasperated look, she giggled and placed a check in the box.

"Really, Rosie, your OCDness makes it very hard to get ready for a date," Lizzy berated her friend playfully.

"Oh, really? It's not like you'd forget something totally important, or anything.." Rose told her friend sarcastically, trying to catch the eyes that were mysteriously evading her own.

"Like that time in sixth-" Lizzy clamped a hand over her friends mouth, stopping the flow of words.

"We agreed never to speak of that again!" Lizzy whispered fiercely, glancing around the room, as if afraid someone was hiding in the corner to hear her deep dark secret. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Ah huh, I'm sure we did..." Rose trailed off.

"Rays of hate, Rosie, rays of hate!" Lizzy told her friend jokingly.

"You wound me," She replied with a fake pout. Both girls erupted in giggles, that were cut off by the sound of Rose's doorbell. They both immediately became quite, before beginning to whisper fiercely.

"Are you sure my hairs okay? I think I felt it slipping!" Lizzy whispered frantically as her friend whispered dating tips.

"You do know this isn't my first date," Lizzy reminded her friend as she fussed over Lizzy's dress.

"Yes, but it's your first date with one of my boys," Rose explained, dragging her toward the door.

"Yeah, cause everyone went and grouped up without me!" Lizzy playfully berated. Rose simply shot her an amused look.

"Oh, shut up," Rose told her friend, shoving her toward the door, calling seconds later: "Come in, Collin!"

Collin stepped into the door just in time for his angel to fall once again onto his chest. Only this time, he knew who it was he held in his arms.

* * *

**Kind of short, I know! Sorry! Next chapter: The date! Sorry if I'm dragging this out too much! I'd love a Review!**


	12. The Date

**I am so sorry it is taking so long to update! Almost a month, I'm sorry! I told you I wasn't going to update last chapter until my HP story was finally finished, but it's taking longer than I thought, so here's the date!**_

* * *

_

_Collin stepped into the door just in time for his angel to fall once again onto his chest. Only this time, he knew who it was he held in his arms._

**Lizzy P.O.V.**

Lizzy glanced to her left, then back down again to stare at the sand under her toes, when her eyes met dark brown. "How much further?" She asked after a couple of more moments of silence. For some reason, as soon as they'd exited Collin's car,-that he borrowed from another of the giant group, a guy whose name she had no hope of remembering- they'd run out of things to say to each other. They'd done the whole awkward 'I'm sorry' and 'are you alright' after the embarrassing fall Rosie was going to die for, and they'd done all the basic questions-'oh, it's just you and your mom? how nice'- in the car. Thus, nothing left to talk about.

She pulled out of her reminiscing just in time to catch herself from running into the -quite toned- body of her date. She stumbled a bit, and he gently grabbed her arm to steady her. "We're here," He answered with a grin. 'Here' was a little bundle of flat rocks, next to the forest, but still on the beach. It had just gotten dark, so the sky still held the faintest tinge of light blue, and the ocean reflected the moon beautifully.

"It's wonderful,'" Lizzy breathed, smiling up at her date. He smiled back, though he had acquired a misty look in his eye. He bent down to the basket he had been carrying, and Lizzy watched in fascination as he pulled out a checkered blanket. He laid it on the flattest rock, only one from the edge of the outcropping, and lifted the basket up next to it.

"A picnic, how cliche," Lizzy commented, though she smiled and her eye held a twinkle. He looked faintly worried for a moment, before he realised she was joking.

"My lady," He joked, sweeping into a bow. She giggled, and stepped up to the rock. She was debating the best way to get onto the rock without flashing Collin- she _was_ wearing a dress- but was suddenly lifted gently into the air, and deposited quite neatly onto it. She squealed in a delighted way, much like a child.

"Thank you," She told him with a dazzling smile, smoothing her yellow sundress. He grinned back up, and easily lifted himself onto the rock, settling down next to her.

"So, my lady," He began, and she giggled again. He smiled happily in response to the sound, "We have-" He pulled out a container, "-A fruit salad to start off with," He finished, pulling out two bowls and forks after the container. He carefully distributed the salad, giving himself a larger portion.

She accepted her bowl with yet another smile. She couldn't seem to stop smiling._ I didn't know I would like him this much! Most of the reason I said yes was because of Rosie....She deserves a hug after this!!_

"So-"

"What-" They began at the same time. Lizzy laughed, and Collin smiled brightly yet again. "You first," He instructed. She shrugged in a confirmatory way.

"Hmmm, lets see... Oh, yes! I was just wondering how it is you know Rosie and my brother, neither of them will tell me! It's all vague...Rosie said to ask you!" She continued, smiling. He looked a little taken aback._ It's irritating!_

"Uh, well, you see," He began, and she shot him an exasperated look.

"You won't tell me either, will you?" She asked with an annoyed look.

"Next time," He promised, then seemed to realise what he had just said, and turned bright red. "Um, I mean, I hope there'll be a next time, and um, then I can tell you the story, and uh...." He trailed off, still blushing. She laughed the tinkling laugh that automatically made Collin smile.

"It's okay," She sighed, playfully annoyed. When he just continued to watch her-though, surprisingly, it wasn't creepy when he stared at her- she asked another question, "Did you make this?" She swept her arm out to include their now empty plates-which she entirely missed them eating-and the basket that still held she-didn't-know-what.

He blushed a light pink once again, "No," He admitted, "Emily Uley did, I don't know if you remem-"He was cut of by Lizzy.

"Oh, I know her!" She exclaimed loudly, then slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry!" She apologized with an earnest look._Bad, Lizzy! Don't interrupt people!_

"'S okay," He replied honestly.

"Ahem, proceed," Lizzy instructed in an embarrassed voice, and Collin grinned at her.

"Since you obviously know her," His grin grew at her embarrassed nod, "Emily made it. I borrowed Sam's truck, her husband, remember?" He asked her.

"Oh, yes!" She replied, "Didn't they just get married a few months ago? Last time I saw them, they were till only engaged."_ Cuttest couple ever!_

He nodded his confirmation, "Yeah, it was a pretty small wedding, but it was nice. They had it on the beach," He explained to her.

"That's nice, they always seemed so happy together, and Emily is so nice!" She almost gushed.

"She is, and they are," He confirmed. She smiled happily up at him.

"Yup, yup! Actually, come to think of it, most of your friends are in happy relationships, aren't they?" She asked, not paying mind to his tentative nod. "Rosie has Embry. Kimberly and Jared are together... My brother tells me Jacob has someone, though apparently I don't know her. I know Luke has a crush on Leah, even if thats not a relationship and will never happen...." She trailed off.

"Yes, and Paul has Rachel," He added.

"Rachel Black?" Lizzy asked, it was a small town after all, and the Black's were a pretty influential family.

"Yes," He confirmed. "And Quil has someone too. Though, I'm sure you don't know her either," Collin hastily added the last part.

"Hmmm, Quily-boy has a girlfriend? Really?" She asked, he somewhat hesitantly nodded. He sensed maybe he shouldn't have told her this. "Well, then, I might just have to ask Quily-boy some questions next time I see him," Lizzy continued, an mischievous glint in her eye.

"Desert?" Collin asked his date quickly, they had eaten the chicken pasta already, and drank most of the limonade Emily was kind enough to pack._Ha! I think he's scared of me...Or Quil._

"Sure," Lizzy agreed brightly. Collin pulled yet another container out of the basket, and it was revealed to be two slices of a chocolate cake. Collin distributed them, and they each took a bite. Lizzy moaned, and Collins head immediately snapped up to her. Though weather it was because he liked the sound, or her thought it sounded pain, we'll never know.

"Emily is a marvelous cook!" Lizzy groaned out, after she had swallowed her rather large bite. He grunted his agreement, his gaze staying fixedly on her. She shivered slightly.

"Are you cold," He asked immediately, somewhat frantically. She shivered again, and nodded.

"It's not that big of a de-" She began, but stopped when he moved over next to her, and slipped his arm around her. _Oh. My. God._

"Sorry," He apologized sheepishly, moving away slightly, but she grabbed his hand, and pulled her back to him, "I didn't bring a jacket."_ Good!_

"It's fine," She told his blissfully snuggling into his side. He was somewhat stiff, but obviously enjoyed it.

"Collin?" She asked and he melted. He made a questioning sound, "I think I'd like that story next time."

He grinned like a loon as she drifted to sleep on his chest.

"My beautiful little Lady," He muttered, gathering Lizzy to his chest, he stepped onto the sand.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, and I'm not sure I'm totally satisfied with the date, but this is what came out, so best of luck, I guess. I'd love a review, even if it's criticism! Sorry for any mistakes!**


	13. Slepping and Yelling

**So, I'm a horrible person, I know. Good news, though. There is now only one chapter left in the Harry Potter story that had been taking up all of my time. Which means, once that chapter is written, I can work on my other stuff! Yay!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lizzy P.O.V.**

Lizzy awoke to the sound of voices yelling.

She blinked groggily, yawning cutely as she sat up from leaning against something. Moments later, she realised she resided in a car; the passenger seat of a truck to be exact. Blinking once more, her date came rushing back to her, and her head snapped in the direction of the voices she had just heard. She gasped when she saw Collin and Luke standing a few feet away from the car, faces dangerously close to one another. Their heads immediately swiveled towards her, and talking ceased after she uttered the gasp.

Collin immediately rushed to the car, pulling the door open, and helping her out gently. "Are you okay, sleepy head?" He asked with a teasing expression, though his voice and eyes held very real worry. She giggled lightly in response, yawning sweetly once more.

"Perfect!" She replied cheerily, shooting a dazzling smile towards her date. She heard a low growl emerge from behind Collin. At first, it seemed as if he had been the one to growl, but after processing this, it seemed ridiculous, and she concluded it must have been her brother.

Lizzy raised a brow, peered around Collins shoulder, and placed her hands on her hips. "May I help you?" She asked her brother in her 'older-sister-voice'. The one that makes younger siblings cower in fear. That one. He seemed to shrink back for a moment, but stood to his full height.

"Where have you been? It's midnight! Why would you fall asleep in some random guys car, who you barely know? Hmm? He could have raped you, or something!" Luke bit out, voice becoming louder as he spoke. Collin seemed to visibly deflate at the fact her brother would believe he'd do any of that. She forgot he was Luke's friend too, supposedly, not only Rosies. Well, he wasn't acting very friendly, which certainly isn't how their mother had raised them, and Collin just wore the most adorable kicked puppy expression. Oh, he was going to get the scolding of his life!

Lizzy drew up to her full height (not that that was very impressive), jutted out her chin, tapped her foot, and narrowed her eyes. Luke's eyes widened slightly, though he didn't drop his 'protective brother' pose. He knew it was about to become a battle of wills he would undoubtably loose.

"Why," Lizzy began in a deadly voice, "Do you seem to believe any of that would apply to a boy that has been described as perfectly nice by both you, Rosie, Quilly-boy, and Embry? Not to mention, I have explicable people reading skills, which you very well know, so if I felt comfortable enough to fall asleep while with him, he is undoubtedly no harm? Hmm? Do you have that little faith in me _little _brother?" She practically growled, stressing the 'little' as Collin visibly beamed at the praise. Luke had begun to acquire a defeated look, but tried one last time.

"Yeah, but Fey! Your so trusting! So what if you have people skills? It's not perfect! What would mom or Rosie have done if something happened to you because of over-confidence?" He asked her somewhat desperately, being quite eloquent for a thirteen-almost-fourteen year old boy. Her gaze visibly softened.

"Would you be friends with him if he wasn't perfectly safe for me to be around? Because if the answer is yes, we need to have a serius talk, young man!" Lizzy kindly reminded him, teasingly stern as she spoke the last bit. Collin flinched lightly, though Lizzy didn't notice. She didn't know she wasn't always perfectly safe around people as close to her as her little brother and best friend. How they'd managed to keep werewolves from her this long was a mystery.

"I guess," Luke grudgingly admitted, pulling his sister to him by the hand, conveniently away from Collin. Luke glared at Collin as he placed a kiss to his sister's forehead.

"I'll be inside," He grudenly deadpanned, making the silent 'watching-you-waiting-for-the-idiot-to-do- something-that-will-give-me-an-excuse-to-beat-him-up' perfectly clear. Lizzy sent him a warning look as he walked into the house via the kitchen door, glaring at Collin the entire time. She rolled her eyes before turning back to her date.

"So..." She awkwardly-yet somehow adorably-began. He watched her, dazed. She raised her brow after a couple of moments, obviously waiting for a response. He started lightly, eyes slightly guilty.

"So...." He repeated. She giggled lightly, rolling her eyes yet again.

"I believe replying to something, means saying something different than what the person before you said," Lizzy teased. Collin's cheek's turned slightly pink.

"Sorry," He mumbled, adorably embarrassed.

"It's fine," She replied, smiling brightly once more. She twirled once curl around her index finger, over and over, as she gazed at him.

"Well-"

"So-" They began at the same time for the second time that night. Once again, they smiled bashfully at each other. Once again, Collin waved for Lizzy to go first. She complied.

"Well, I hope we can do this again some time," She shyly suggested, twirling the curl tighter. He gently pulled her finger from it, tugging it lightly once, marveling at the way it bounced daintily.

"Definately," He assured, stepping towards her. She took a step foward as well.

"Oh, really?" She asked, placing her hand on his chest.

"Really," he assured, staring into her ocean colored eyes.

"Perfect," She breathed as he leaned into kiss her.

Before they could, the kitchen door slammed open with a loud bang.

"Lizzy," Luke spoke through gritted teeth as the pair jumped away from each other. "Can I speak with you?" He asked in a deadly voice as he glared at her date, stalking towards her and dragging her inside before she could reply.

Collin stared after the siblings as Luke dragged Lizzy against her will into the house, growling and taking a step forward, but not any further at Luke's answering a territorial growl. According to the pack, until Lizzy accepts Collin, he has every right to protect his sister. Pack laws are fucked up sometimes.

Lizzy rolled her eyes at the duo_. Boys are so _weird_!_

_

* * *

_

**Collin P.O.V.**

Something was wrong. Not the wrong it'd been for the last two hours. Nope, he hadn't stood outside his imprint-who-he-had-possibly-acquired-another-date-with's house for an hour and a half wrong. It never happened. Her stupid protective brother hadn't growled every time Collin got to close to the house. Never. Happened.

So, yes, that was undoubtably wrong, but this was a different wrong. Not wrong, as in the sense that didn't fit there, those didn't multiply into that, there is no way in hell she would go out with him wrong, but a wrong feeling. Something in the air wasn't right.

Collin sniffed again. He smelled Luke (who he had the unfortunate pleasure to be patrolling with on the night he had taken his sister on a date-Jake so did it on purpose), a couple of doe a half mile over, various other small creatures, what might have been a bear, a campfire still burning out...There it was. The wrong. It smelled...fishy...but it wasn't a fish, he knew that. It wasn't even a sea creature. There wasn't enough salt. Maybe another animal who had just happened to fall in the ocean?

Collin cautiously made his way to the edge of the woods, paws padding on sand as he peered through the trees. Collins head whipped toward the left. Someone was...singing? How very cliche. If he hadn't already found his imprint, he would've been almost guaranteed to now.

Collin crept along the edge of the trees, nose leading him towards the fait scent...It smelled like rain. Not the sea, rain... No, it smelt like both. How very odd.

He stopped. Something had moved in the water, he was sure of it.

Collin stared intently at the spot, carefully scanning the area around it. There was nothing there. He must have imagined it.

He never even realised the singing had ceased long ago.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

**Lizzy P.O.V.**

Lizzy glared at her younger brother as he glared at her date. Collin stared, amazed, at his date. Rosie had once again helped her get ready, just as she had for their first two dates. She wore a green sleevless knee-length dress of thick material (having learned her lesson about wearing sundresses at night in La Push in September on their first date), black flats with a green ribbon threaded along the side of them (Rosie had once again decided something was too boring), a black bow in once again curly hair (how Rose managed to turn in from wavy to curly with absolutely no problem was a mystery-it took Lizzy two hours after fifteen years of the same hair), and a silver necklace with the half-heart best-friend charm she and Rosie had bought for each other the Christmas they turned thirteen. Hers said 'Be-Fri'. They got it partly just of the humor factor (Rosies said 'St-End').

Luke's glare intensified when he realised Collin wasn't glaring back, but fantasizing about his sister. Lizzy appraised Collin just as he did her. He wore a very similar outfit to what he had worn on their first date; the only difference being her wore a nice pair of dark jeans instead of kacky, and the color of his shirt had changed to a solid red. In short, he still looked amazingly hot.

Lizzy, finally fed up with her _younger _brother (he seemed to forget that fact), stepped past Luke on the steps, called goodbye to her parents (they were cuddling in the living room, having met Collin on the second date-they adored him), and dragged Collin to the truck (once again, he had borrowed it from his friend-one again, she couldn't recall the name).

Lizzy fiddled with the raido as Collin made his way towards Forks. They were going to a diner that was susposed to have pretty good food (Lizzy had also forgotten the name of this-she's really bad with names).

Having found a station she was satisfied with, Lizzy adjusted the sound so it could still be heard, but easily spoken over. She then turned to her date.

"So..." She began teasingly. She had begun to do this everytime she wanted to start a conversation. Collin (of course) thought it was adorable.

Collin eyed her, amused. Though, he did immediately turn all of his attention to her, only keeping the minimal look on the road.

"Yes?" Collin asked, grinning at her. Lizzy smiled back.

"Well," She scrunched her nose up adorably, "I was just wondering how your week was, we didn't see each other much." Collin practically melted at how coupley she wanted to act. Very un-teenage-boyish, this made him simply giddy.

"Well," He teasingly copied her, "Brady got his head stuck between two staircase poles-don't ask-, Paul and Quil almost got in a fight, but both of their, uh, love interests held them back... Sam and Emily found out their pregnant-" Here, Collin was stopped by Lizzy's excited shriek.

"Yay! That is so cute! They are just going to be the best parents!" Lizzy gushed. "How far along is she?!" Lizzy asked abrubtly, turning her attention to Collin.

Collin chuckled lightly, glancing at the road quickly before turning his gaze to his date. "Only about a month. It's really amazing they caught it this quickly, apparently. I guess it was the right, uh, time, though," Collin answered. Lizzy clapped, a delighted look on her face.

"Oh, I'll have to send them a congratulations card! Could you give their address to me?" Lizzy asked. Collin nodded, directing his gaze back to the still empty road.

"Sure," He replied. They sat in silence for a moment, and then Collin gulped nervously. Lizzy watched him, curiousity triggered.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him, concern seeping into her voice. He immediately blushed.

"N-no," He replied, stuttering slightly as he kept his gaze fixedly on the road in front of him.

"Oh really now?" Lizzy asked in her no nonsense voice, arms crossed over her chest. Collin resisted looking at her...Though, not for long.

As soon as he glimpsed her profile, he easily gave in. "Well, there was something I wanted to ask you," He nerviously replied.

"Yes?" Lizzy asked, leaning back in her seat, arns still crossed.

Collin nervously gulped again, "Would you be my girlfriend?" He rushed, gaze not moving from the road.

There was a moment of stunned silence, one Collin took as a bad sign. He was just getting ready to apologize when Lizzy shrieked in excitement. "Yes!" She replied in a loud voice, excitement clear.

Collin jerked his head to look at her. Unfortunately, Collin also jerked the stering wheel.

The tree came rushing towards them in the same second Collin threw himself on top of Lizzy.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I can't not write a cliffhanger! It's like physically impossible for me! *ducks thrown objects* Don't kill me!**

**Review, please. It may motivate the author to suck it up and write.**


	14. Aftermath

Omg! She's alive! Mwahahahah! ...SO...Hehehe...Well...I'M SORRY! I've been busy and I honestly lost the will to write for awhile. But I'm back! Hopefully for good! With a pretty good sized chapter! Yay!

****Some language in this chapter! It's T, so it shouldn't be an issue, but I felt I should warn you anyways****

**Peace out!**

**~BFTM**

**Collin P.O.V.**

Collin ears rang and he felt something sticky on his back, but he was only barely aware of these facts. All of his attention was focused on Lizzy. She shook slightly from shock as she gently tried to uncurl herself form him. Collin only barely loosened his grip, practically hyperventilating as he squeezed his imprint to his chest. _Could have...Lost...So small...Oh god..._ Collin thought in fragments as he began to shake. _Calm down...Can't phase here..._

"Collin...Shhh...Hun I know your scared but you have to loosen up. Your crushing me," Lizzy soothed in a soft tone, obviously trying not to frighten her boyfriend further. Collin immediately leaned back at her words, although he didn't release her completely. He continued to clutch her forearms as his shaking lessened.

Collin watched Lizzy observe their surroundings as he slowly became aware of his own body. Finally, he let Lizzy go completely, and, reaching behind him, tore a piece of glass from his head without so much as a flinch.

"Collin!" Lizzy shrieked, noticing the blood for the first time. "Bend over!" She commanded, trying to get a good look at his scalp. "The hood of the cars completely crushed in against the tree, and most of the windows are shattered," She observed in a surprisingly calm voice as she gently pushed aside his hair to look at the gash.

Lizzy released her boyfriend with a sigh, dug into her back pocket somewhat awkwardly, and yanked her cell phone free.

As Lizzy told 911 about their problem, Collin could only stare in shock at his beautiful girl as he thought of all the horrible what-ifs.

* * *

**Lizzy P.O.V.**

Lizzy finally let go of her boyfriends hand as the EMT forced him to get on a gurney. Collin was obviously hurt, so he was tended to first. As the door to the ambulance closed, another EMT came up to her with a small medical kit. For the first time, Lizzy consciously noticed her lack of injuries. _How? ...Colin..._

Lizzy answered the EMT's questions in a daze, and endured his prods silently, only thinking of how Collin had selflessly threw himself on top of her, and possibly had a permanent head injury.

Lizzy was quickly cleared, after a promise to rush to the hospital if anything began to feel strange in any way. Lizzy thought to ask if her heart counted. The EMT laughed, although Lizzy was entirely serious. For the first time in her fifteen years, she thought she may be in love.

* * *

Lizzy was driven to the hospital by a nice policewoman as she was forced to call her parents. Her mother cried over the phone, and in their less than two minute conversation, Lizzy heard Luke growl loudly and dash to start the car, even as her parents were still paralyzed with shock. _He really is a good brother. _Lizzy thought as she asked the bored looking receptionist where her boyfriend was being housed. Surprisingly, it was an actual hospital room, and not the answer of 'ER' that she had been expecting.

Lizzy was surprised to find Sam Uley and Brady already outside of Collin's room. _How the heck did they get here so fast?_Lizzy thought as she akwardly asked them how Collin was.

"He's fine. A minor head injury," Sam replied in his gruff yet kind voice. _Minor? He pulled glass out of his head! _But she let it go as a nurse exited Collin's room and told them that they could visit one at a time. By some unspoken agreement, the boys motioned her forward first._ That's strange...They've known him longer._ Lizzy thought.

Collin sat ramrod straight as Lizzy walked into his line of vision. "I'm sorry!" He blurted before she could even speak. Lizzy's eyes softened as she walked slowly toward her terrified boyfriend, and took his hand gently.

"It's not your fault," Lizzy soothed, stroking the back of his hand. Her eyes grew stern as she continued to speak, "Actually, mister, you flew on top of me! Now all I've got is a few little cuts and you had to pull glass from your head!" Although she spoke quietly, there was real anger behind her words.

Collin looked at her intently for so long that she began to feel uncomfortable. "I don't care." Collin stated with conviction. "It would have hit you in that face. All I needed was a few stitches. It could have taken out your eye." His voice shook and he tightened his grip on her hand as he spoke the last part.

Although Lizzy felt as if she should argue with him, she wasn't entirely sure that she could counter such a sweet sentiment as that with anything even mildly negative. So, instead, she leaned over and kissed him softly on his cheek, whispering in his ear, "I think I love you."

Collin's eyes grew wide and glazed over_. Oh great. I broke him_. She thought fondly, waiting patiently for a response. Of course, this is when her parents showed up.

* * *

After Luke had to be escorted out of Collin's room by Sam (he'd tried to break Collin further), Lizzy had been smothered to death by her mother, and both parents had repeatedly countered Collin's apologies with positive statements, Lizzy didn't feel too horrible about the day. Sure, they'd totaled a car and her boyfriend almost bled to death (slight exaggeration), but all in all, a very interesting start to their relationship.

Lizzy was forced to leave the hospital at eight (family only after that-luckily Collin's mother had finally arrived), but Collin had to stay the night. Much to chagrin of himself, Sam, Brady, and a handsome young doctor who introduced himself with a kind, "You may call me Carlisle." Apparently they were all of the opinion that glass in ones scalp was not need for monitoring._Idiots...And that doctor agreed...Maybe it's because he's so young. He's probably still learning._

With that sentiment etched in her mind (at least it assured her that Collin would be fine- even if the boys thought he'd recover faster than he actually would), she allowed herself to fall into a fitless sleep, dreaming of little blond haired, muscular baby boys.

* * *

**Collin P.O.V.**

_Well I screwed up. How do I fix something like this? At least she doesn't hate me. How can she not? I could've killed her! _Collin ceased that line of thought as soon as it began. It was too awful to even think about. His insides literally melted, and his chest tightened so hard he couldn't breath when he thought of any harm coming to her. He had been thoroughly amazed earlier when instead of the slapping or yelling he had expected, Lizzy had held his hand and told him she loved him._ Well sort of..She said 'I think'..._

Collin jumped as a low growl brought him out of his daze. Luckly his mother had gone home for the night, for as he looked up with wide eyes, both Luke and Rose appeared in his hospital room. Both glared at him murderously as he swallowed audibly. Too fast for any human eye to see, Rose was sitting on his chest, shaking, hands poised threateningly above his throat. Collin just closed his eyes, not even trying to fight back. Collin felt Luke's confused gaze.

Finally, Rose spoke. "Please tell me that you did not do what I think you did today. I don't care if my best friend likes you or not. If you _ever _hurt her, I will murder you!" Rose hissed, tightening her fingers until Collin was forced to look in her eyes. Apparently, what she saw soothed her somewhat, as she climbed off of him, dusting off her jeans calmly.

Collin could feel his neck already healing, although when he spoke his voice was scratchy. "I know. I'll just...Break up with her or something...Oh god...What if something had happened to her..." Collin covered his face, trying not to cry. Let them think he was a wimp. He didn't care.

Surprisingly, Luke was theone to counter him. "Don't. She loves you. And if you get all angsty on us like Jake was with Bella, it won't even matter that my sister loves you, because I'll kill you anyway. So get a grip, be a man, and protect her like you did today. I saw how unscathed she was. And even though your a fucking idiot for hitting the damn tree in the first place, you protected her. And I know you always will." Luke looked pained as he spoke kindly to Collin, ending his words with a few mumbled threats, grabbing a fuming Rose, and exiting the hospital room through the window.

_Well Fuck. _Collin thought, siting up in bed, and trying to think positive thoughts.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Extremly cheesy and tense confused! I've forgotten how to use 'ed' and 'ing' it's been so long! I'll update soon!**

**BFTM out!**


End file.
